


Collapsing Sun (Supernatural!AU)

by get_glitch3d



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, MEGAPHONES ???, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Multi, Piercings, SLEEVES OVER HANDS, Smoking, Smut, TO COME GET IT, Tattoos, This is an AU, andy is a cute lil baby, ansem "webber" weems - Freeform, bang bang - Freeform, beanies, bubble gum, chewing on hoodie sleeves, dude y, foul mouthed morons, ha, happy birthday almost birthday gaberial tigerman, im making jokes in tags bye, is this the sims, jfc what have i done, like andy, mention of characters as follows:, now do the fuck pls, sex in general, someon is going to proclaim their love and get shot down, supernatural!AU, that's it yo, these tags are mainly for things to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Gallagher and Dean Winchester own a bakery and coffeehouse that goes by "Collapsing Sun" to locals even if it has two extra words tied to it. They've been around for years and so has the building, each person that steps through the door has a story. Andy and Dean get the privilege of hearing them, and telling their own. One thing always remains true; family doesn't end with blood. This is their family business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natural Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I used Gabriel Tigerman's middle name for Andy. Gabriel's birthday is coming up soon, July 3rd to be exact. HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY, GABE! I also estimated what Andy's weight would be by using a weight/height chart based on statics and research and fancy shit like that. 
> 
> Warning: Drugs, sex and possible alcohol references will be made in little portions of this story. If you aren't comfortable with that, move on! It won't happen regularly but there will be mentions. There may also be homophobic slurs used towards Andy considering I've made him bisexual, they will be mild and few and far between. (In order for him to project gay porn, he's had to have seen it. Plus, other things prove he may be gay or even slightly bisexual.)
> 
> Also: JFC WHY ARE THERE NO FUCKING OFC STORIES FOR ANDY I MEAN COME ON BUT SHIT MAN THIS MIGHT HAVE A FEW OMCS OR OFCS OF MINE IDK ANDY FUCKS WEIRD PEOPLE HE'S ANDY and in case you didn't notice from the title or tags, this is an AU.

Andrew Harper Gallagher. Twenty-three, one hundred and forty five pounds of pale skin and weed. He owns a bakery with a simple name ands story, each are posted on the wall beside the largest menu.

“Collapsing Sun Coffeehouse & Bakery” over on fifth street, owned by Andy. He was currently behind the counter, shuffling quietly with a tray of brownies in his hands. He had... special brownies on another rack in the back. People paid for them, they were in small print on the menu, unless you had very good eyesight or knew they were there, there was no way you could order them.

He worked there with his friend, business partner and roommate, Dean. Oh, God, Dean. If Andy had to describe Dean using one word the first word he would use would probably be “fuck”. He was way too pretty to be straight, that's what Andy thought when he first met him, but when he moved in and all he brought home were girls, he'd snort, shake his head and laugh loudly. The two lived right above the bakery, it was spacious. It was a big bakery, there were shelves of coffee and teas they sold, also the cups they used and anything else they stocked. They also had two key-chain racks with names and lanyards inside the store that Dean's brother, Sam, makes. He collects the profit from them when he visits every month.

While Andy was filling parchment paper lined racks with tasty treats, Dean was making coffee, tea and other drinks they sold. After Andy finished baking and setting more things to go, he went and wrote the special on the board.

 _“Cream Cheese covered Cinnamon Rolls”_ was what he wrote on the board in fancy writing before erasing it and writing how he normally does: large, slightly sloppy but mostly neat with the date at the top. 

“Hey, is Sam coming in today?” Andy asked as he reached atop his head and fixed his dark gray beanie, Dean turned to look at him. 

“Ah, no. He's with Jess.”

“Damn.” Andy muttered, looking down before turning to unlock the door, opening it quickly before turning the “closed” sign to be “open”. 

“I think Jess is cheating on him.” Dean mused, turning the tea mixer off as he poured it into another holder, dying it slightly red as he dropped some cut up raspberries and pomegranate seeds into the tea. He wrote a label quickly and stuck it to it. “Radical Red Tea” was on it. Andy thought for a moment, thinking of a reply as Dean spoke again. “I think it's with Sam's best friend, Brady, too.”

Andy raised an eyebrow, the barbell through his right brow moving as he did. “You're kidding...”

“Shit, no.” Dean laughed, turning to look at him. Dean's tattooed left arm came up to check the expiration date on some tea leaves and nodded slightly, putting them back on the counter. Andy began fiddling with his ear piercings, something he did often. He stopped and washed his hands, watching as the first costumer came in.

“Hey, Charlie.” Andy grinned at the red haired woman, she smiled back. She had her laptop bag with her and her phone in hand as Andy watched her. “The usual?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, watching Andy begin to move. It was a simple drink. Mocha frappé with caramel and chocolate sauce along with a banana nut muffin. 

“These are fresh.” Andy told her, taking the tongs and putting one on a plate as her coffee finished behind him, he served gave it to her quickly, she gave him the exact total, she'd memorized it after coming her for a few years. She thanked him quietly before going to the table next to the window, sitting down with her drink and muffin before taking out her laptop and setting down her phone, she plugged in her laptop quickly. 

Andy leaned against the counter, his phone beeping as he did before he pulled it free of the pockets of his skinny jeans, tapping it twice to open the lock screen, typing in his password quickly to see the text message bubble. He read it, made a sound of amusement and texted back.

“Adam is gonna be here shortly, can you take this over for a bit? I'm gonna go put on some cologne.”

“I thought your natural cologne is weed and sweat.” Dean joked, turning his head just in time to see Andy stick his middle finger up at him. 

“Fuck off.” Andy jokingly sneered, shaking his head as he took off his black apron with their shop's name on it and began a quick jog to the very back room, took out his keys, unlocked the door and went upstairs, shutting the door behind him. He layered up on deodorant, sprayed some cologne into the air and walked through the cloud only to begin choking and coughing because he inhaled some. He stared at himself in the mirror. “Good?”

He held up two finger guns, smirked to himself and then began down the stairs, opening and closing the door, then locking it, before walking back into the shop. He put on his apron and waited for Adam to arrive.

Andy served a couple people while he waited, as did Dean. Dean greeted Adam when he set foot inside the building and Adam did too, in a much more PDA sort of way. Charlie looked at them, shook her head and started typing something. Andy knew she was writing something, she'd had writer's block for a good week and would come here to get inspiration mainly because a lot of things happened on a day-to-day basis at Collapsing Sun. Today was one of those days.


	2. Lunch, Love, Laying Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dean ya pansexual lil bae. Also, if any of you have seen the movie Ten Inch Hero, I imagine Punk!Dean or whatever you want to call him as Priestly - including his shirts.

Andy, knowing perfectly damn well that something was up with Adam, had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked a little ahead of his boyfriend. At least he _thought_ something was wrong. They were walking for some time, their original plan was to go catch a movie, but they'd found out they got the time wrong and missed it. Adam, quite a bit taller than Andy, grabbed the edge of his sleeve and stopped him, almost like a mother roping her child in before they walked into on-coming traffic.

“What's wrong?” Adam sighed, watching Andy meet his eyes.

“You tell me.”

Adam tilted his head slightly, making a weird face. “I'm not psychic, if you want psychic go talk to Chuck or Pamela or even Kevin – though he's likely studying his brains out.”

“Did I do something?”

“No, what're you talking about?” Adam nearly laughed, but was clearly confused as Andy's shoulders slumped sightly. “Why do you think you did something wrong?” He asked with furrowed brows. Andy, unable to give a straight answer from his bisexual bones, shrugged. This didn't catch Adam off guard though, Andy never really had an answer for anything. 

“I just... Y'know...”

Adam sighed softly, leaning his head down to look a bit closer at Andy. “Enlighten me, please.”

The darker haired male sighed, more like groaned, actually... the sound was weird, even coming from Andy. 

“I feel like I fucked something up is all.” He huffed, looking at Adam trying to fight a smile. 

“Well, ya didn't so, chill.”

“Don't tell me to chill, I'm as a chill as a freezer.” Andy nearly sputtered, fighting to the get the words out. 

“What you are is lame.” Adam countered, getting a laugh out of Andy. He kissed his temple, a more platonic gesture but also a bit more intimate than most kisses. “Let's go to the roadhouse, huh?”

Andy's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. “Oh, I can't wait to kick Jo's ass at Deer Hunter!”

Adam stifled a snort, the sound coming out slightly muffled. “Fat chance. My money's on Jo.” Andy pressed a hand to his chest, faking chest pains as he frowned, nearly scowled.

“I'm hurt!”

“Yeah – I bet you are. I'll kiss you all better later.” Adam said, swinging an arm around Andy's shoulders. Andy glanced at him for a moment. Adam's attire was a bit more “professionally casual” than his own clothing. Adam, being a part-time teacher down at the very small high school, wore vests, ties and dress shirts. But, to compliment his casual and relaxed personality, jeans and boots or even converse weren't too far behind the former. They kept walking, eventually reaching the roadhouse, walking inside to be greeted by Ellen Harvelle as she stood behind the counter. Her daughter, Jo Harvelle, was setting a chilled bottle of beer in front of one of the customers before she waved at the boys. Carefully avoiding knocking into people, Jo pointed to a table and said she'd be there in a moment and she took a tray and filled it full of empty plates before dropping it off in the kitchen. 

Adam and Andy went and sat down, the latter of the two beginning to drum his fingers on the table as he so often did. He adjusted his beanie as he waited, watching Jo walk over. 

“What can I do for you boys?” Jo asked, pulling out a notepad.

Andy, being Andy, put his elbow on the table and tucked his hand under his chin, looking up at her as he blinked to flutter his eyelashes. “Marry me, oh gracious Queen of Deer Hunter.” This caused both Adam and Jo to laugh, shaking their heads in unison before Jo wrote something.

“So, just two cokes, two burgers and extra, extra, _extra_ fries?” Jo asked, watching the two nod. 

“You know us so well!” Adam grinned, watching Andy moved to lean back against his chair. Jo waved her hand, dismissing them before walking away. She told them she'd be back soon, and they relaxed in their seats. Adam began speaking. “Dean got a new tattoo.” 

“I know, it's really cool.”

Adam nodded slightly. “What even is it?”

“It's like, well...” Andy began, shrugging. “It's like an uppercase 'X' with thorns and there is a little circle in the middle, it's exactly what it looks like.”

“Is he gonna dye his hair again?”

Andy shrugged once more. “He's your half-brother, ask him.” He paused. “But I think he's going red again.” The two talked slowly for the next couples of minutes, the conversation a tad awkward.

Adam glanced to see Jo emerging from the kitchen with a tray of food. “I think that's ours.” He stated, Andy following his line of sight. 

“Look's like it.” Andy replied, Jo smiling at them as she walked closer to their table. She carefully set down their food. 

“One coke for you,” She paused, setting the drink in front of Adam. “And one for you.” She added, setting the other in front of Andy. She pulled out two straws and set them down. “One medium burger...” Jo said, placing the plate in front of Adam near his soda before placing the other in front of Andy. “And one well-done, AKA burnt, burger for you.” 

“Thanks, Jo.” Adam grinned. 

“And last, but certainly not least, your fries.” Jo stated, setting down the mountain of fries onto the table but only after Andy moved some of the things including the salt, ketchup and napkins to allow room for their fries. The two began eating after Jo left, and they ate quickly. Tackling the fries as if they were nothing, Andy especially. When they left, but only after paying and tipping Jo and of course, Andy trying to beat her at Deer Hunter until he was cursing and Ellen said if he swore one more time, she'd shove a bar of soap down his throat. She wasn't opposed to cursing, but Andy had a far more colorful vocabulary than one could imagine.

Adam, while Andy was playing, asked if Ash was in only to get an answer of “Don't think so, might be, might not be.” but when he went to the back, knocked and got no reply, he sighed and waited for Andy. The two then went back to Collapsing Sun, Andy kissing Adam quickly before going to go inside. Adam, not really into PDA, grabbed Andy and captured his lips in a more loving kiss. He held one of his hands and cupped the back of his neck.

“Don't doubt us, okay?” Adam said, pressing his forehead to Andy's after he leaned down. “Whenever shit happens, we work through it. But nothing has happened.”

“Okay.” Andy replied, smiling easily as Adam squeezed his hand before backing away from him. 

“I'll be by later tonight, is that cool?” 

“Always cool.” Andy told him, nodding and walking him smile and turn around, walking down the sidewalk before he disappeared around the corner. Andy then went back inside to see Dean and Charlie glance at him, whispering to each other as Dean scratched the back of his neck. “What's up?”

Charlie grinned and began typing again, she'd clearly been there this entire time. But Dean, having been sitting down to talk, began clearing away her cups and plates. 

“Nothing is up.” Dean replied, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. 

“Dean's got a date.” Charlie said, dragging out the last word in a sing-song voice. 

“Charlie!” Dean groaned, frowning slightly. 

“That's why you were whispering?” Andy questioned. 

“Just... Quiet.” Dean muttered, waving his hands after setting down the dishes. 

“When is this date?”

“A couple days.” Dean sighed, scratching the back of his neck again. “They're into this whole thing.” He said, gesturing to himself. 

“They're?” Andy asked with furrowed brows as Charlie nodded. 

“Those are their pronouns.” Dean informed, leaning over the counter. “But so are he and him.” He muttered, and Andy raised both eyebrows.

“Did you just...?”

“Yes, I said he and him.”

“So, genderfluid girl or...?”

“It's a guy, Andy.” Dean replied, staring at him. “I have a date with a dude.”

“You're gay!” Andy screamed, pointing an accusing finger. “I knew it!” He added, vibrating with excitement. “Oh my God!”

“I'm pansexual, you fucking idiot.” Dean corrected.

“Whoa, really?” Andy asked, seeming to have forgotten about Charlie.

“Yeah. The guy and I have been talking more and more since Lisa.” Dean told Andy, and Charlie sighed softly. “His name is Cas.”

“Cas? Interesting.” He muttered. “Is that like an even shorter version of Charles?”

“It's short for Castiel.” Charlie informed, pausing from her writing. 

“Groovy.” Andy replied, smiling slightly. “Well, congrats Dean-o.” He grinned, nodding slightly. “I'm proud o' ya.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean grinned, the pink to his cheeks getting a darker shade of red. Business carried on as usual for the rest of the day, serving regulars and newcomers alike. Charlie left somewhere in the evening, just as Adam stepped into the shop. 

“Take over?” Andy asked Dean, his broken sentence a bit rushed as Adam wrapped an arm around Andy's waist. 

“Only if you do when I have my date.” Dean whispered, and Andy nodded.

“You got it.”

Andy and Adam rushed up the stairs, and Dean, being cautious, shouted up after them. “Hang something on the door, will ya?! I don't need a repeat of last time!” The couple blushed as they heard his words, and Andy did as asked before they commenced their love making. Things usually turned out like this, lunch, sex at night, sleeping over and going downstairs for breakfast.

It was simple, easy even. Adam seemed more comfortable at Andy's because his ex, Samandriel, or “Mandy” to the little girl down the hall that Adam babysits, lives in the same apartment building as him. Little did the two know who would be walking into Collapsing Sun the following morning.


End file.
